


A Moments Breath

by Severa_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa_Snape/pseuds/Severa_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breath of a moment with fleeting hearts before war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moments Breath

**Author's Note:**

> First off I just wanted to say that this is my first Fanfiction EVER. This is an incorporated songfic of the lyrics of “Listen to the Rain” by Evanescence. I also want to say thank you to Kyrie Snape for looking over my fic and the Biggest Hug to **Roozetter** for her insane beta work. She ~~ripped apart~~ edited my story to make it what it is.
> 
> Severus says that he will not be owned, so unfortunately these characters are not mine nor the song used. In other words I have no money nor make any off this, so don’t sue me please.

_Listen… Listen… listen_

Thunder bellows in the distance, lightning arcing in violent bursts as green eyes stare beyond the window of a castle. Colors blend—melting across the sky from calm and serene blues to a blackness that screams of genocide.

"...So it begins," breaths a man, voice weighted with certainty in the silent room.

Harry's gaze never waivers from the sight before him as Severus’ velvet voice envelops him in the empty room.

Footsteps are heard, strong arms snaking from behind to enfold his chest, the strength ever so silently grounding. Grounding by listening; Grounding with understanding; Grounding in inner weeping. Harry's hands reach, clasping tightly over elegant hands as he closes his eyes.

"Please don't let go... Can't we stay for awhile?"

The thundering sound moves ever closer, no longer merely the weather, but the marching of footsteps clattering with the tones of war.

"We have all the time in the world." The words are whispered as both lurched forward from an explosion somewhere within the castle walls.

In his minds eye he will never let go until forcibly compelled to do so. No matter the destruction or self-righteous command; the scar, a symbol upon this face condemns the blessing that is Harry Potter.  
No...no, he will not deny such a simple request.

Screams of the innocent and shouts of the brave are heard. The floor vibrates, shaking with the clashing of power.

Suddenly sweet words take hold:  
“Hurry!" they say, "for you haven't much time!”

Severus strokes gentle fingers across his face.

“It's just too hard to say goodbye.” Foreshadowing, perhaps, of what is to come.

“Never goodbye, I am here still with you.”

Harry pulls away, turns, silhouetted against the pouring rain, his eyes set and hard with determination.

Through beating hearts and words left unspoken, a chaste kiss is placed.

“Always.”

No more waiting. No more suffering.  
Swiftly together they run towards danger and the hardships of reality.  
Live together, Fight together, and Die together as one.

 _Listen…_


End file.
